Willow Kayla Percy Alex
by dayAndcow
Summary: Willow, the goddess of willows and heartbreak, is the loyal servant of Kronos. Her mission was to steal the Golden Fleece, which already has been stolen and hidden away by her. However, an annoying demigoddess, Kayla, is determined to retrieve back the Golden Fleece and restore the Earth to what it was before the Apocalypse. Will Willow succeed in stopping her? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I can't reveal my identity for now but I can tell you a few things about myself. I am the goddess of jealousy, heartbreak and willows, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. My mission? Well, I can't reveal all that information now. Maybe later. Now, I am going to tell you my story. If you are not interested in my story, do not read this. If you are interested in my story, you are welcome to read on. It's that simple. Without further ado, let's get started… …_


	2. Chapter 2

"I reached deep into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my phone made by Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire(he only invented technology, not the Internet, Hermes did). I pressed the red button on my phone and sent it via Hephaestus TV to my father. " Daddy, I've sent you what you need," I whispered, while looking around to see if the coast was clear. All of a sudden, I sensed a presence behind me. The presence felt dark and foreboding; not as dark as my granduncle or his offspring. More like...Ares. My dad. Could there be a half-blood in this camp? I kept thinking there was. However, there also seemed to be a child of Aphrodite here. My half-siblings? Also, there were more presences, though a bit fainter yet...there was also a Roman presence. No, it can't be. I have to focus on my mission. Shaking my head, I continued looking at my phone.

When I was done transmitting all the information, I rushed towards where majority of the mortals were going to. I caught up with Connor and that sort of pesky girl who is called Kayla. Even though Kayla denied that they were together, I could tell that they were genetically made for each other. Being the daughter of love and beauty, I think this relationship between Connor and Kayla is very fake. Well I could say that my matchmaking skills are very on point and, in my opinion, I think Kayla and that shaggy haired guy named Jae are a better match. Wait, why am I even matchmaking? I'm supposed to break people up. Anyways, I will leave Connor to **myself** (then will break up with him). But that love I saw when I caught them looking dreamily at each others' eyes the other day, I felt a wave of jealousy rushing throughout my body(for some reason). He looks like that guy who...many millennia ago...broke my heart. That's right, he broke my heart even though I am the goddess of heartbreak. It's supposed to be **the other way around**.

The ringing pandemonium of the siren hurt my ears and whined, "Ugh! This siren is unbearable!", then I puppy eyed at Kayla. She glowered at me-I know she hates this look.

""Stop complaining! We need to fight! Get back to your room! What are you doing?" exclaims Kayla. "I want to fight. Please?" I begged. Fighting is totally my thing. I am a natural at it. At the same time, my achilles heel.

"You haven't even learnt how to properly fight yet!" yells Kayla as hordes of what these Singaporean mortals call "Eaters" rush through open doors (that were opened by the Eaters). "Um, actually, I do. I found it...in a drain while running from Eaters. I've used it to fight my way to Camp Zero..." Well, that's not true but I'll stick to my tale and I think Camp Half Blood is better. Nice place. But with idiotic Dionysus there. (uncles, aunties, mom and dad excluding uncle Dionysus forbid they ever heard that) Chiron's so-so but still he's okay.

All will be revealed later. Probably never, but whatever. Here's a hint for you: the Eaters are Hades's army.

"Okay...we may need some help." says Connor as he deflects two hits from an Eater. Beautiful, handsome Connor. Wait, will I fall for it again...never mind. While I was digging in my pocket for my weapon, I spied Kayla eyeing me suspiciously. Eaters aren't gathering around me. Of course, it would be suspicious for the Eaters not to surround me. Could they recognise me? Oh and, oh no, has Kayla found out my secret?


	3. Chapter 3

I looked into Connor's dark green eyes and shook my head. No matter what, Willow couldn't fight. Firstly, she was a newcomer and secondly, I'm jealous of her and Connor. They have grown so close, Connor is slowly drifting apart from me now but I know Connor still likes me only. I'm just worried that Connor's thinking will change… … Wait, is it just me or are the Eaters not swarming around her?

" Kayla! Let's go! I've already persuaded Willow to go back to her room," Connor's voice jolts me back into the present. He quickly blocks an Eater. I smiled for a split-second before coming face to face with an Eater.

In my peripheral vision, I saw something that shocked me. More like someone… … No. No that can't be. Oh my goodness. That is Tattoo Guy! Now, he was on the Eaters' side! Wait, why didn't the Eaters eat him? Shaking my head, I told myself not to think so much and focus. I was about to run away from him when a dreaded voice spoke, "You. YOU! You are the one that stole my food!" Yes. Now I am officially dead. DEAD.

Whipping my head around, I saw Tattoo Guy running towards me like a mad bull. He dug out something shiny from his pocket. It was a pocket knife! He tried to cut my arm with his knife but it was a futile attempt as I professionally deflected it with my pole. Out of the blue, a memory flashed in my head. Remembering the time Jae tried to protect the whole group from Tattoo Guy, I could not help but smile at the thought.

My mind started to wander to Malaysia. How's Jae doing now? Is he safe? What if he is dead now? All these panicky thoughts rushed into my head and flooded my brain.

Oblivious to my surroundings, I did not see Tattoo Guy, once again, rushing towards me with his knife. "Ouch…" I groaned in pain. Tattoo Guy inflicted a deep cut on my arm but it healed as fast as it was inflicted. Tattoo Guy was shocked and stood rooted to his spot as he stared at my arm in disbelief. Smirking, I hit the knife out of his hand and swiftly caught it in the air. Swinging the knife down hard, I cut Tattoo Guy's arm and crimson blood oozed out from his wound. Tattoo Guy clutched his arm in pain and slumped to the ground. Seeing that I needed help, some soldiers came and brought Tattoo Guy away. As he was being dragged away, Tattoo Guy said something that I would NEVER forget, "Kayla Chen, I will come back for you!" How did Tattoo Guy know my name? Why didn't he tell me my name when I asked for it a few months ago? There is no doubt something fishy going on. I just have to find out what…


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so now I am in my room. I could have just went out but it is locked. From the outside. It sucks being trapped in this fragile body of flesh. No immortality. No power. No...nothing. Until I finish my sentence (potentially a thousand years; WHY DID POSEIDON EVEN LIKE, BETRAY ME TO ZEUS?) I was such a fool. That mistake will never repeat itself again. More on that later.).

Maybe I can ask Hephaestus to help me but he is busy settling the divorce with mom and Hera doesn't like to be disturbed. Sigh. I really want to fight. Fight to keep MY Connor alive. To get revenge on the guy that hurt me. The guy that sent my heart to the no return. Until I met Connor. Nice, sweet, kind, Connor. Wait, why did I feel like that about Connor? I'm only supposed to break up with him and complete the mission, not fall in love with the guy i was supposed to destroy, by breaking his weak little heart. Gah, why must that honey-filled guy resemble that horrible heartbreaker?

"Why is the door locked?" I wondered aloud. Only then pondering why my steel cased door was bolted shut. In a flash, I stood up and pounded my fists on the hard door, yelling to be set free. Having silence as a reply, I rubbed my sore fists together and winced at the contact. Sliding down the door in defeat, I glanced around my room with tear-filled eyes. Why isn't anyone helping me? I was a goddess for goodness sake!

Those mortal sayings that mortal mothers always told children were annoying. They keep popping up in my head, like a wave of guilt washing over me. "You reap what you sow." "You made your bed and now you must lie in it." "You blah blah blah." So incredibly annoying! Also, the dull pain in my hands was irritating!

I willingly pledged my loyalty and alliance to Kronos. I didn't regret it. I still don't regret it. He promised me eternal fame throughout the centuries and astonishing beauty, making me more **gorgeous** than I already am now. I have two important missions. The first one has been done-turn as many Olympians over to the Titans' side, as sneakily and stealthily as possible. I managed to poison the minds of mom, dad, all my siblings except for annoying Harmonia and pretty impressively, Hades. Lord of the Underworld. This improves our chances by like, five hundred percent. I'm awesome, aren't I? Athena too, herself, **almost** laid waste to me. The goddess of wisdom, falling for trickery? It was amazing and amusing but I almost got caught. Luckily for me, mom silenced it up by charmspeaking Athena, with my aid, of course.

And another thing. Mom. She is like the most gossipy person in the whole universe and beats Pheme hands down (though I have no idea how she still manages to keep her title as goddess of rumours and gossip when mom should be the one with the honour). I would like to call mom a lot of things a daughter shouldn't say about her mother, but let me just state the fact. **She is stupid.**

Yep. You heard me. Stupid. There was this once during an Olympian Council Meeting that she decided to 'look at her reflection' in Kaptoptris in front of the whole Olympian Council. It was actually a means to communicate with Kronos and it so happened that mom passed me the sword in the midst of every other Olympian and Poseidon walked past. He noticed the fiery eyes in the reflection of the sword and he questioned me after the Council Meeting. I had to make an excuse, said it was his own eyes that saw the fire in mine. Like the dumb person i knew he was, he believed me, although he had his suspicions. Luckily, mom looked appalled and quickly charmspeaking Poseidon away his doubts while covering Kaptoptris. Sometimes I feel like i am the only smart God out there. Oh wait, I am. Then later, he asked me out. That didn't go very well with Amphitrite but I agreed. What I didn't know was that it would lead to my heart being broken for eternity.

Those sea green eyes. So beautiful. We went to this little island he sprouted out of the sea. In honour of me, he named it the Willow Isles after me (totally received 500 WhatsApp messages from Amphitrite with all mad faces). It was beautiful, even though corals, I must admit, look extremely weird on land but on the bright side, there were willows everywhere!

Poseidon was wearing his best sea green robes. I was wearing my best (insert colour once Arielle decides) silk chiton. He snapped his fingers and a disco ball appeared along with a dance floor. Then Donna Summer's _I Love You_ played and we danced the night away (Poseidon texted Apollo and told him not to ride the sun chariot that day). I don't know how, but I fell hopelessly deep in love with him. His Sea Breeze aftershave smelt amazing and his...eyes. They were like the winds of the roaring storm, yet beneath so deep and gentle. His tender arms embraced me as we did a slow waltz.

After that day, my life was never the same. I courted Poseidon who claimed that he was going to divorce Amphitrite and marry me. I blushed. Poseidon was the one courteous god whom I'd ever met. More handsome than my grandpa Zeus. He was funny. Amazing. All the good things in the world blended into one. Even better than Eros, whom tons of mortals scream for. Amphitrite, however, didn't feel enraged. Surprisingly. I should have known. That was the first sign that something was wrong.

I was blinded by love and devotion. Also, I thought that our 'relationship' would help me in my mission. I would be able to get both Poseidon and Hades on my side! Grandpa Zeus would have no chance in winning the next Titan War where my two missions were bound to set the foundations for an everlasting Titanomachy that would never be overthrown. However, I was wrong…

Poseidon...he...he...Gah! I don't want to say it! In a nutshell, he betrayed me. Relayed the secret I told him to Grandpa Zeus. It's too heartbreaking for me to explain. I sweared on the river Styx always to break up a relationship that descendants/kids of Poseidon get into, make them heartbroken for the rest of their lives and bring overbearing guilt to them so that they would become suicidal and commit suicide.

All of a sudden, my eyes spotted an unfamiliar object in my room. It was a bracelet. Straining my neck, i noticed a note attached to the bracelet. When did that get here? Standing slowly, i rubbed my sore fists and warily approached the bracelet. It was nothing flashy, just a simple silver bracelet, one that could easily be found at a human store, but the note however, left me gasping in disbelief.


End file.
